Vongola The Eleventh
by LoveAndFate
Summary: Tsuna has taken up the sin of the Vongola, and has achieved success as the Tenth Boss of Vongola, however his fate, along side the Vongola falls together. Tsuna's son must create his own family to bring back the lost Vongola. Will he succeed?
1. VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH PART ONE

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH**

THE NEXT GENERATION OF THE VONGOLA

**PART 1**

_**THE NEW HEIR**_

CHAPTER'S 1-10

**ONE- DEATH**

**TWO- THE LOST VONGOLA **

**THREE- THE BOY WITH VONGOLA BLOOD**

**FOUR- THE TRUTH REVALED OF THE MAFIA**

**FIVE-BRINGING BACK THE VONGOLA**

SIX-THE WILL THAT NEVER WAVERS

SEVEN-TAKE BACK THE VONGOLA

EIGHT- UNEXPECTED MEETING

NINE- THE BATTLE APPROACHES

TEN- THE HEART CLOUDED BY HATE


	2. DEATH

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

This is my story of the next heirloom after Tsuna has taken the position as the tenth.. It's the journey of Tsuna's son, as the Eleventh Boss of the Vongola.

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**ONE- DEATH**

Tsuna had grown up, after all the obstacles from his death to his ultimate challenge of defeating the future enemies of the Millifore family. He has now taken control of the mafia, and many of the families that were existing in the Mafia world. He had grown up to accept the sins of the Vongola family, and he and his family had triumphed through much of the duals and fighting that still commenced after the Vito Genovese. He has lived his life, as he liked, and changed the mafia world from what it was. To the bloodshed, he made the decisions to change the mafia world forever, and broke up the Vongola. The Vongola knew that the peace will exist for another few centuries; at least that is what they thought. In the deepest darkness a new family had risen to take over the mafia world, and thus the cycle of the Mafia wars never truly did cease. After the enemies downfall they fled the scene, and went into hiding, but many were tracked down, and eliminated to reassure the safety of the Vongola. Though for those that had survived they went on to accomplish the downfall of the Vongola. The Vongola though had ruled for more then four hundred years were one day bound to fall, and that downfall and responsibility was to fall onto Tsuna. Tsuna's son was still a baby when the whole incident of the new mafia family occurred. Tsuna's decision was crucial for the protection of his subordinates, and his family, and his wife, and son. He went into the battlefield, and there he met his fate. Tsuna's son watched, as a bullet went into his father's chest. Tsuna had taken a bullet for his family. The baby cried, and Kyoko cried, as Tsuna disappeared into the mist. Yamamoto and the other's grabbed Kyoko, and the baby, and escaped. The men in the Vongola all went to fight, as for there boss, his whereabouts were unknown. Tsuna had all but disappeared without a trace.

Not long after the Vongola base had been taken over, Yamamoto and the rest went back with the remaining bases and went into battle, and there they desecrated the enemy from behind. The enemy once again fled the scene with many killed. Though the Vongola had secured there base and had lost many of there men, but the thing that was really important was that the Boss, Tsuna was no where to be found. They searched through the base. They later found Tsuna lying on the ground with his gloves, and his peaceful face of death. His long cloak and golden Vongola crests across the chest of his uniform covered with blood.

"BOSS." All of his family screamed, as they kneeled to the ground with failure in there eyes.

"We have failed to protect the boss." Yamamoto replied, as tears covered his eyes. Hibari leaned against the walls, and he felt for the first time when he touched his cheeks there was water. Was he crying? Gokudera banged his fist into the wall. Ryohei held Kyoko. Kyoko stood there looking down at her husband's dead body, and her eyes with tears looked away, and she looked down at her son.

"_Your father was a brave man."_

* * *

Not long after, Tsuna was placed into a coffin, just as the future had foretold. Flowers were placed all around him, and his gloves were cleaned, and placed beside him. He wore the Vongola cloak, and uniform. The funeral took place, the next morning. All of Tsuna's subordinates and Allies had come to see the great Tenth off. Tears fell through the darkening sky. Kyoko watched people place flowers on top of him. They all looked at the young boy that would become the next heir of the Vongola, the young boy who had lost his father. The baby did not giggle, and did not laugh, as people smiled at the child. The baby's eyes were gloomy, and it remained still in Kyoko's arms. 

"Tsuna." Kyoko spoke, as she cried. A maid came, and took Tsuna's son away. Kyoko cried, as she ran to Tsuna, and touched Tsuna's face. She hoped that somehow that he would come back to life, and be by her side. Yamamoto and the rest of Tsuna's family watched, and could say nothing. Chrome as well couldn't hold her tears, as she cried. Ryohei took the crying Kyoko away, and she wept in his suit.

"Why?" Kyoko asked, as she grabbed Ryohei by the shirt, and fell back to her knees.

"It was my fault" Ryohei replied, as tears fell.

"It was my fault that I didn't stand by the boss's side." Ryohei replied, as he looked up at the darkening sky. Later that day after the funeral the rest of Tsuna's family, and allies, and subordinates stood together to discuss what to do.

"We have to protect the boy." Ryohei spoke up. Everyone nodded there heads with agreement.

"The boy will take the Tenth's place when he comes of age." Yamamoto replied. And under the decision of the rest of the family, and the allies, and subordinates they took Tsuna's son, and Kyoko away form the Vongola headquarters'. They replaced them with replicates. They were to remain in the Vongola. Kyoko, and her son were to remain in a city away from the Vongola, and they left for Japan.

* * *

A FEW YEAR'S LATER

"How is the boy?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked at Kyoko who looked tired then usual.

"He's doing fine." Kyoko replied. Yamamoto nodded his head, as he understood.

"I often ask myself where he gets all that energy from." Kyoko spoke, as she looked at her son.

"He looks just like the Tenth." Yamamoto replied, as he looked at the young boy playing in the playground. His eyes softened.

"How is everyone doing?" Kyoko asked.

"They are on missions." Yamamoto replied.

"I see." Kyoko replied.

"Things have never been the same without the Tenth, and the chair still feels empty without him." Yamamoto replied, as he couldn't express his feeling like he wanted too. Kyoko smiled.

"I often times miss him, Yamamoto." Kyoko replied, as she began to cry.

"It is hard on all of us." Yamamoto replied, as his eyes tried hard not to think of Tsuna. Someone approached, and Yamamoto got up.

"Dino." Yamamoto replied, as he saw Dino approaching. His eyes looked tired; and his hair was a mess.

"Yamamoto." Dino replied, as he shook hands with Yamamoto.

"You look horrible." Yamamoto replied.

"I thought you would say that. I haven't been able to get any sleep, ever since Tsuna's death." Dino replied.

"You too." Yamamoto replied. Dino nodded his head.

"That's Tsuna's son." Dino replied, as he pointed at the young boy playing in the playground by himself.

"Yeah, that's him." Yamamoto replied.

"He looks just like Tenth, and the First." Dino replied, as he smiled.

"I often think, that I don't want him to go into the mafia, and meet the same fate as his father's." Yamamoto replied, as he looked at Dino. Dino nodded his head.

"He is the only son that Tsuna has I'm guessing.' Dino replied.

"No, he has another son, a boy that was born a few years ago after this one." Yamamoto replied.

"Two sons." Dino replied.

"Yes, but the younger boy is dead." Yamamoto replied. Dino looked shocked.

"He was assassinated." Yamamoto replied, as he looked back at Kyoko to make sure that she hadn't been listening.

"Assassinated, How?" Dino asked in shock.

"I don't know the details, but Gokudera, and Chrome went to retrieve the young boy. When they got there Tsuna's second wife and the boy were found dead." Yamamoto replied.

"How terrible." Dino replied.

"It probably is there doing." Yamamoto replied, as he gritted his teeth.

"Probably." Dino replied.

"Our priority is to protect this boy. He is the last heir to the Vongola." Yamamoto replied, as he pointed at the boy.

"Yes." Dino replied.

"Why did you have to die, Tsuna, especially when your child needs you." Dino thought, as his eyes with sorrow left the spot in a limousine.

"One boy has died?" One of Dino's subordinate asked.

"Yes, he had been assassinated." Dino replied.

"How unfortunate of a fate." The subordinate replied.

"We have to hurry to Italy." Dino replied, as the limo sped ahead. Yamamoto took the boy, and lifted him. Kyoko smiled.

"If Tsuna had done that it would be the happiest moment of my life." Kyoko thought, as her long hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Let's go." Yamamoto replied, as he led Kyoko, and took the boy with him.

"We have decided to raise the boy." Yamamoto thought.

It was a few months later that Yamamoto was called out into duty, and the Vongola were being attacked once again. Tsuna's family had split up, and now were being targeted. The Vongola base soon after was burned to the ground. It disappeared without a trace, and the Vongola were killed one by one. Tsuna's family were soon after unaccounted for. The money of the Vongola were all handed to Tsuna's son, and Kyoko. Kyoko took her son, and raised the boy with love. The race of the Vongola soon passed, as the graves widened. The bases that were underground were still intact, and the people in hiding survived in the bases. The mafia world went into chaos, after they had believed that the Vongola family had fallen. Tsuna's family were no where to be found.

Kyoko heard the thunder in the sky, as her eyes watered, as she read the last letter sent by her brother Ryohei.

"_Sister, we are being attacked by the enemy, and we have lost half of our fighting force, and for those that had escaped we told them to live there lives in peace, and they all agreed that they will survive, and produce a family that will support the Vongola in the future. I smiled at them, and I am happy that Tsuna's son will have some protection in the future when he goes off to school. He will be a great boss like Tsuna. I might not make it out, but know this that I love you, sister. I hope for the best, and a better future that Tsuna's son will create, as his father did."_

_From, _

_Your brother Ryohei_

"Brother." Kyoko replied, as she cried.

"_Everyone."_


	3. THE LOST VONGOLA

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**TWO- THE LOST VONGOLA**

The Vongola had fallen, and much of there history vanished with the debris left behind in there headquarters'. The remaining men that had survived fled the scene. They all looked back at the debris, and as there tears fell they all swore under the full moon that they will win back the lost Vongola one way or another, even if it took a century to achieve it. Many still visited there comrades graves in the Vongola graveyard. The graves stretched on forever. The tears that were shed from loved ones to there ancestors would continue on. The anger would slowly rise towards the battle between the dark underground mafia families that had taken over much of the mafia world.

Much of the world though didn't change though it was under mafia rule, and the battles between the families were done in secret. Kyoko and her son remained out of sight, though she raised Tsuna's son she had never gotten over her friends, and brother disappearances. She was hoping that they would step by her doorsteps one day, and Tsuna would be there leading them.

"Everyone, where are you?" Kyoko whimpered.

In the farthest reaches of Italy several men in black suits hidden deep underground were in panic, and chaos. One of these people was Yamamoto. He was in rage, after the rest of the family had lost contact with him. He was worried that they were being picked off one at a time. He had been able to survive, but not unscathed. He had broken several ribs when he fought off the underground mafia families. The enemies were now on the surface and taking control of what mafia families they can lay there hands on. Anger steadily rose, but there wasn't much he could do without the Boss. The dead Tsuna was never going to come back. He never thought this day would come when the Vongola were now desperate, desperate for that lost power. Yamamoto in his room, banged his fist onto the counter, and shed his tears. He wanted this all to be a dream, a dream that Tsuna was dead, and a dream that the Vongola had fallen. He just wanted to escape, and protect what he wanted too. His thoughts yet wandered, wandered towards Tsuna's son who was in Japan. Yamamoto was worried. Was Tsuna's son going to be alright?

"Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered, as he lifted his head weakly, and his eyes pierced the photo with the family that was taken a few years ago. His eyes softened, as he went towards the picture, as he lifted it, he looked at it. He could only smile, but as Yamamoto laughed the picture frame fell from his palms onto the ground. Yamamoto tried to grab it, but was too late, as it crashed onto the ground. The glass shattered everywhere, and the picture was covered in glass, and the most shocking thing was that a piece of glass had covered Tsuna's face. Could it be a sign? Yamamoto cleaned the glass from the picture, and lifted the picture, and he closed his eyes, and sighed. There was yet much to do, and much to achieve.

"_Boss."_

* * *

It was in Italy far from the location that Yamamoto was at, stood hidden under camouflage was another base. But what was more shocking was that in the base a person was lying in bed, under a mask, and under a coma, and beside him was a shadow. That shadow approached towards the person that was lying in the bed. His red eyes and the black shadows under his eyes signified that he was exhausted. His brown short hair and his whip on the side of his belt, and his subordinates was enough to signify that he too was a mafia boss, and that boss was none other than Dino. His tired eyes though peered down at the young man who was unconscious, and knelt down just enough near his ears, and whispered into his ears, hoping that he would wake up, but the attempt failed. He was in a coma, and all the hope for the mafia world seemed to have been lost.

"Tsuna." Dino spoke, as he looked at the young man who remained still.

"I was too late." Dino spoke, as a tear dropped from his eyes.

"No, Boss." His subordinates replied.

"I couldn't save him." Dino replied, as he kneeled beside Tsuna, and he covered his eyes with the bed sheet covers. He had been there at the Vongola base, and had saved Tsuna's life, but Tsuna was already in a coma by the time he was in surgery. He had been shot in the chest four times, and he also had one near his heart. The Vongola suit had protected his heart, and the bullet could have been fatal, but he had survived. This was only a minor relief, since Tsuna was the boss of the Vongola, and without him the Vongola had no one to lead them.

"Tsuna, the Vongola needs you." Dino whispered, as he left the room with his subordinates.

"_The world needs you."_

* * *

**VONGOLA BASE 2**

**LOCATION: ITALY**

"What a mess." A voice echoed through the base. The base had been demolished, and bodies were sprawled everywhere. Nothing was left of the base, but the large holes that signified the invasion. The Vongola second base had been located and destroyed, and the remaining four bases were still hidden, but the real question was for how long.

"Without the boss, there isn't much we can do." The voice replied, as the person kicked a large chunk of wood that was lying on the ground.

"Mukuro." A girl's voice echoed, as though it was shy.

"What is it?" The voice replied.

"What do you think happened?" the girl asked. Silence filled the base.

"I don't know." The voice replied, after a few minutes of silence. The shadows slowly approached, and there faces reflected against the metal walls. The young man had blue hair, and the girl had violet hair. The young man looked much more mature, and very patient, and calm. He watched over the young girl. The young girl on the other hand had violet hair, and was shy, timid, and brave. The young man Mukuro, and the female Chrome. They both had returned from there mission together. They had returned to there base, which they had created, but when they had come back from there mission they had heard that there base had been destroyed. They had come to see the damage, but it was far too great to be fixed.

"There is nothing left." Mukuro replied, as he began walking out of the base, and Chrome followed timidly behind him.

"_What fate awaits us all?"_

* * *

In another location in Italy nearby a cliff that overlooked the destroyed Vongola headquarters' stood, watching the movements of the enemy. The young man hadn't changed by looks, and attitude wise. He just continued his gaze, leaning against the tree, and yawning. He had a furry winged friend sitting on his shoulder singing a school anthem. He sighed, and got up from the branch of the tree. There wasn't much he could do, but watch the enemy. His base was still safe, and his subordinates were safe from danger. He didn't have much to worry about. The only thing though that remained in his mind was the missing Tsuna.

"I never had a chance to fight him." He whispered, as his hair swayed in the breeze. He had the feeling that all of the family members were alive, perhaps hiding somewhere to avoid contact with the enemy. He closed his eyes, and yawned, and then stretched.

"Things never do change." He whispered.

"Hibari, what are you doing?" a voice echoed. The young man whose name was Hibari looked down, and saw a white haired young man looking up at him. Hibari gave no reply. The white haired young man shrugged, and left the location. His subordinates followed behind him. Hibari's men remained waiting for there leader to come down from the tree. The white haired young man looked over his shoulder, and he closed his eyes, and bit his teeth.

"Boss, we will definitely win." The young man whispered, under his breathe. He and his subordinates disappeared over the hill. Hibari watched them disappear, and then made his move. He jumped off the tree branch, and his subordinates got ready to move.

"Gokudera, don't do anything foolish, and rash." Hibari thought, as he looked at the direction were the white haired young man disappeared.

"Let's get ready." Hibari replied. His subordinates nodded. They were ready, ready to take back what rightfully belonged to them.

"_I will fight you all."_

* * *

LOCATION: JAPAN

"Tamaki." Kyoko spoke, as she watched the young boy who was had grown from the baby in her hands.

"Mom, I'm going to junior high school." Tamaki replied, as he sighed. Kyoko couldn't help, but hug her child. He had grown up, and looked exactly like Tsuna. The only difference was his face slightly, and his slight long hair.

"I'm off." Tamaki replied, as he ran out of the house. Kyoko watched, as her son disappeared off to school.

"Tsuna, I wish you were here to see your son." She replied, as she wiped a few tears off her eyes. She sat down onto the sofa, and wept.

* * *

LOCATION: UNDERGROUND ITALY

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN." A shout echoed through the dark tunnels underground.

"We have not been able to locate the Tenth of the Vongola's son." The subordinate replied. The young man banged his fist onto the table, and then shoved all his belonging off the table in rage. Everyone in the room became quiet. The young man's rage was not to be tampered with.

"Boss." One man in the shadows spoke. The young man turned towards the man, and his eyes glaring with anger stared straight into the man's eyes.

"What is it?" The young man asked, as he angrily held his temper, as best as he can.

"We will search for the boy." The man in the shadows replied, as he bowed.

"Go search." The young man replied, as he pointed at the door that was the exit. His subordinates left the room also in dismay, and anger. The young man that was the boss sat back down onto the couch.

"At least one of my goals have been reached, the Vongola exists no longer." He replied, as he smiled with accomplishment.

"_In this world either you kill or to be killed."_

* * *


	4. THE BOY WITH VONGOLA BLOOD

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**THREE- THE BOY WITH VONGOLA BLOOD**

Tamaki was now in junior high school, and he had never heard the story of his father, and often times wondered what type of person he was. He had heard from his mother that he was strong, handsome and someone on the top, but never anything beyond that point.

"What type of person is my father like?" Tamaki asked, as he smothered his hair.

"Tamaki." Several young boys around his age called out. Many of them smiled, but underneath there smiles, would reveal there real selves.

"_They all were a part of the mafia."_

* * *

Yamamoto stood by the desk with several men, as he sighed. He looked through several large stacks of paper, which was the damage report on the Vongola. He gritted his teeth, and banged his fist. The damage was too great to fix. The casualty lists go over thousands of pages. He didn't know how to replace the lives of the dead men that had fought in the Vongola. All of his subordinates knew what the situation was, and kept quiet.

"Let's make our move." Yamamoto spoke.

"Right away." His subordinates replied, as they all ran out of the room.

"_Tsuna, help us, and guide us to our victory."_

* * *

"How is he?" Dino asked, as he looked at Romario. Romario shook his head. Dino understood, and he held back his tears. The Vongola boss, Tsuna was in a coma, and there is nothing he can do. The Cavollone family was in disarray. There eyes as well were set upon the new enemy.

"Boss." Romario spoke, as he looked at the man that had grown up from the young man that he knew back in the past.

"I wish there was something I could do to wake Tsuna up." Dino replied, as he looked at the young man still unconscious. Dino could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He touched them, and he knew for the first time that he was actually shedding tears for someone. Dino kneeled beside Tsuna, and took his hand. Dino felt something, as he lifted his head abruptly. He felt the hand move slightly.

"ROMARIO." Dino screamed, as he got up. Romario ran to his boss.

"Tsuna, he's moving." Dino replied, as he smiled. Romario checked, and he couldn't believe that the young man that was in a coma had come out of it.

"He is alright." Romario replied. Dino smiled; Tsuna was no longer in a coma.

Tsuna opened his eyes abruptly, and he tried to get up, but he felt the pain on his shoulder, and chest, so he fell back down.

"Tsuna." Dino spoke, as he ran over to Tsuna.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked, as he looked around his surroundings.

"You have been in a coma Tenth." Romario replied, as he bowed at Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes opened wide.

"My family." Tsuna whispered. Romario, and Dino looked at one another, but both could not give Tsuna an answer.

"What about my family?" Tsuna asked, as his throat cracked. Both Romario, and Dino shook there heads.

"We don't know Tsuna." Dino replied. Tsuna lowered his head, until his hair covered up his face.

"It is for certain that they aren't dead, but we can not be certain if that is the truth." Romario replied, as he bowed again. Tsuna lifted his arm, and placed his hand over his face.

"_Everyone, what has happened, while I have been out?"_

* * *

It was at the arcade that both Tamaki and his friends were fooling around. Tamaki was clueless about his fate, yet, he had a long way to go before the truth was to be revealed to him.

"Is that the boy?" a man watching from the top of the building asked, as he pointed at Tamaki who was laughing with his buds. Several men beside him nodded there heads.

"Yeah, he looks just like the Tenth of the Vongola." Another replied, as he smirked.

"I'll do the honor, FROZEN TWISTER." One of the men screamed, as he drew his two claymores, which were glowing. They slashed together forming a tornado that was heading towards the arcade. People began to panic, as the twister approached quickly. Tamaki lifted his head. His friends all got up from what they were doing.

"Tamaki, let's go over there." One of them asked, as he dragged Tamaki away from getting to close to the twister. Tamaki agreed though he didn't know why.

"Let's go." One of the boy's that stood near the entrance replied. The other boy nodded his head. The young boy with the long brown hair placed his hands into his sleeves, and drew out two guns. The other boy with silver white hair lifted several round bombs out. Both looked at one another, and nodded once, and ran out. The white haired boy threw the round bombs into the air, as they left the building. The brown haired boy lifted the gun, which were glowing with a large flame, and fired several rounds. The men watching from the top of the building across the street jumped down from the building.

"Well, it looks like we found what we were looking for." One of them snickered, as he drew out several lengths of chain.

"CHAIN." He replied, as the chains came at the two young boys'. Both boy's had to slide to avoid the chains that were coming at them. As the chins came back, but this time it came from underground. The boy's had no time to avoid the chain, as they both went into the wall. Both boys got up.

"We will reclaim the Vongola." They both whispered under there breathes. All the men laughed.

"Regain the Vongola." One of them snickered, as he turned to the side to laugh.

"Boy, the Vongola is long gone." Another spoke out loud, as he laughed. Both boy's bit there teeth angrily. Both didn't want to believe it.

"It's time you got to understand the fact." Another replied, as he lifted up a rod that buzzed with electricity. Both boys came at them, but were thrown into the air by the chains.

"How pathetic." A voice behind them spoke.

"Haruka." Both boys replied, as they turned towards the young boy that was leaning against the wall. He had two large kendo rods, and he wore a disciplinary band on his shoulder. His eyes pierced into the eyes of the men standing far off. They all looked at him, and several felt a very strong aura of battle.

"Not bad, Kid." One of them snickered.

"Gion, and Ryosuke I will eliminate you along with these thugs if you get in the way." Haruka replied, as he walked towards the other two boys. Both boys twitched.

"What the hell." Gion spoke, as he lifted his round bombs.

"Hold it." Ryosuke spoke, as he grabbed Gion's hand. Gion turned towards Ryosuke, and he cooled down.

"We'll leave them to you." Ryosuke replied, as he dragged Gion beside him.

"Fools." Haruka thought, as he closed his eyes. A mist covered around him.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've found the next generation of the Vongola." One of the men replied. Haruka at that exact moment opened his eyes, and a flame erupted. He smirked.

"_I'll kill you all."_

_**

* * *

CHARACTER INFO:**_

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

**VONGOLA**

TAMAKI- Son to Tsuna. He is unaware that his father is a mafia boss, and is clumsy like his father. He is clueless when the underground mafia squad attacks.

_Weapon: Unknown_

HARUKA- Son to Hibari. His hair, and his looks are slightly different, but he is the exactly like his father. His attitude, as well matches his fathers. He keeps his distance from people, and hates crowds. He also carries two rods, and also in the disciplinary committee. He is the most intelligent in the group thus far.

_Weapon: Two metal rods_

GION- Son to Gokudera. He carries round shaped bombs, and unlike his father he has a patient temper, but it usually erupts around Haruka, the son of Hibari. Gion's main goal is to protect the next heir of Vongola, and become his right hand man.

_Weapon: Bombs_

RYOSUKE- Son to Ryohei. Unlike his father he is not a boxer, but more of a gun user. He carries two guns around his side. He gave up the boxing career that his father wanted him to take. He is very stubborn, but is calm around Tamaki, the son of the Tenth of Vongola.

_Weapon: Gun_


	5. THE TRUTH REVEALED OF THE MAFIA

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**FOUR- THE TRUTH REVALED OF THE MAFIA**

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked, as he shoved his friend to the side. His friend just smiled, and said nothing was wrong, but Tamaki heard the explosion outside. People were screaming, and crying for help.

"Move." Tamaki said, as he shoved his friend, and ran towards the door, and went through the door. He stopped in the front of the building, and his eyes opened wide. The whole area was destroyed.

"What's going on" Tamaki asked, as his hair swayed. He looked around the surrounding areas, and then heard a large rumble. He looked up, and saw a large chunk of the building coming down. He jumped, and slid to avoid the debris. He coughed several times, and as the dust cleared he saw someone standing a distance from him.

"Hmph, it seems we have our target." One of the men replied. Tamaki in fear looked up, and then took several steps back.

"Get out of the way." Someone replied, as the person shoved Tamaki to the side. Tamaki in shock got back up, and looked at the person that had shoved him. He had black hair, and he wore something on his shoulder, and it said the disciplinary committee, and Tamaki flinched.

"Haruka." Tamaki thought, as he slid back to avoid the wrath of Haruka. Haruka lifted his metal rods, and then someone came at him. Tamaki fell backwards.

"Haruka." Tamaki spoke, as he looked at Haruka who was fighting. Haruka didn't even turn to look at Tamaki.

"I'll kill you too if you get in my way." Haruka spoke, as he smirked. Tamaki gave no reply, as he stood up.

"_What is going on?"_

**

* * *

**

LOCATION: CAVOLLONE BASE 

"I see." Tsuna said, as he looked at Dino who was standing beside him.

"That's what had happened." Dino said, as he tried to avoid eyes contact.

"That would mean that the Vongola has fallen." Tsuna whispered, as he closed his eyes.

"_My family lost."_

* * *

"Tamaki, stay behind us." Ryosuke spoke, as he stood in front of Tamaki. Tamaki nodded his head. Gion was the first to lift his bombs, as the enemy approached. He threw the bombs into the air, and then Ryosuke lifted his guns, and aimed at the bombs. As they blew up it caused a mist of smoke to come down at them. The enemy could not see, so Gion and Ryosuke led Tamaki away to a safer location.

"Haruka." Tamaki whispered. Both Gion and Ryosuke replied that he would be fine.

"He's the type of person who likes to fight on his own." Ryosuke replied. Tamaki sighed with relief.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked, as he looked at his two friends who looked away.

"Tamaki, you are the son of a mafia Boss of the Vongola." Ryosuke spoke, as he lowered his head, and leaned against the wall. Tamaki didn't understand, and shook his head. He thought that he was an average junior high school student.

"My father?" Tamaki asked, as he looked at both Gion, and Ryosuke.

"He died." Gion said, as he slammed his fist onto the wall. Tamaki didn't want to believe all this, as he fell to his knees.

"How, and why?" Tamaki asked, as he closed his eyes, and tears crept down his face.

"We were attacked, and everyone had to escape. Your father, the Boss stayed behind, and he sacrificed himself to save everyone." Ryosuke replied.

"Dead." Tamaki repeated, as he wiped away his tears.

"We wanted to be there, but we were still kids back then." Gion said, as he continued to move his body around with emotions, and rage.

"Who did this?" Tamaki asked.

"_THE CALOGERO."_

**

* * *

**

LOCATION: UNDERGROUND 

"I'm bored." A voice echoed through the dark cathedral looking building.

"Shut up." A voice replied, as the shadow appeared, and the person approached. The white hair and the grey eyes reflected with the darkness.

"ANGEL." The voice replied, as the shadow ran towards the young man. The young man named Angel held out his arm, and caught the shadow.  
"ANGEL, ANGEL." The shadow, which was a young boy, yelped, as he tried to hug the young man.

"Stop, with the Angel thing." Angel replied, as he sighed.

"I can't help it Angel, since you look like an Angel." The young boy replied, as he tried to reach for Angel's robe. Angel shoved his robe away.

"Knock it off." Angel replied, as he gritted his teeth annoyed.

"Angel, Angel, Angel." The young boy spoke, as he smiled. Angle lifted his hand into the air, and then a white flame erupted, and then a sword appeared. Angel took the sword by the hilt, and turned. He placed the sword at the young boy's throat.

"I'm giving you a warning." Angel replied, as he cut into the boys' throat. The young boy smiled, and then disappeared. Angel jumped, and did a flip. The young boy was across the room and Angel on the other side of the room. The young boy held a wooden slab in his hands. He started to glow with a red aura, as he chanted. Angel lifted his sword.

"Phoenix." Angel whispered, as he slashed his sword, where the white light took shape into a large bird that came at the young boy. The young boy continued to chant, and then a light erupted. The Phoenix smashed into a barrier that had appeared, and then it shattered.

"What?" Angel thought, as he lifted his sword.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." A voice echoed around the corner. Both Angel, and the young boy stopped, and bowed. The young man had brown hair, and brown eyes, but what seemed more intriguing was the aura he emitted, which was blue, and very dangerous.

"_BOSS."_

_**

* * *

** _

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

**VONGOLA**

TAMAKI- Son to Tsuna. He is unaware that his father is a mafia boss, and is clumsy like his father. He is clueless when the underground mafia squad attacks.

_Weapon: Unknown_

HARUKA- Son to Hibari. His hair, and his looks are slightly different, but he is the exactly like his father. His attitude, as well matches his fathers. He keeps his distance from people, and hates crowds. He also carries two rods, and also in the disciplinary committee. He is the most intelligent in the group thus far.

_Weapon: Two metal rods_

GION- Son to Gokudera. He carries round shaped bombs, and unlike his father he has a patient temper, but it usually erupts around Haruka, the son of Hibari. Gion's main goal is to protect the next heir of Vongola, and become his right hand man.

_Weapon: Bombs_

RYOSUKE- Son to Ryohei. Unlike his father he is not a boxer, but more of a gun user. He carries two guns around his side. He gave up the boxing career that his father wanted him to take. He is very stubborn, but is calm around Tamaki, the son of the Tenth of Vongola.

_Weapon: Gun_

_The others are yet unknown!_

_**CHARACTER INFO:**_

**

* * *

**

UNDERGROUND MAFIA 

ANGEL: The white haired and grey eyed young man who is the first to appear in my story. He is said to be a mystery, since his past is shrouded within the Mafia. He is a Boss of a family, and has several large scaled Mafia families under his control. He hates people who are all romantic around him-like Andrew. He likes to be by himself, and his favorite color is red. Beside this, not much is known about him.

_Weapon: Sword_


	6. BRINGING BACK THE VONGOLA

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**FIVE- BRINGING BACK THE VONGOLA**

"You're the next boss of the Vongola." Gion said, as he looked at Tamaki. Tamaki took a step foreword towards them.

"The Vongola, haven't they fallen." Tamaki spoke, as he lowered his head. Gion and Ryosuke looked at each other, and knew what Tamaki was talking about.

"That hasn't been confirmed." Ryosuke whispered in a hopeful manner.

"Our father's are in the family." Gion replied.

"Family?" Tamaki said, as he looked at both his friends.

"It's a seven member thing that is in the mafia." Ryosuke said, as he smiled.

"We haven't heard from them, since the attack on the Vongola headquarters." Gion said, as he flung his fist around. Tamaki looked away.

"My father." Tamaki thought, as he sat down onto the ground. Both Ryosuke and Gion kept watch, as he put the words into shi mind.

"I'm the next mafia boss." Tamaki repeated under his breathe, and then he shuddered.

"Will you take the responsibility?" Ryosuke thought, as he turned to look at Tamaki.

"_Will you become the Eleventh?"

* * *

_

Yamamoto turned his head towards Gokudera, and Hibari that were approaching towards him.

"Long time no see." Yamamoto said, as he slapped Gokudera on the back. Gokudera gritted his teeth, and flinched. Hibari gave Yamamoto a dark stare, and Yamamoto remembered not to smack Hibari, and if he did, his body will probably be split into two.

"You too, Hibari." Yamamoto spoke. Hibari didn't even turn his head to look at Yamamoto.

"As heartless as ever." Yamamoto thought, as he sighed.

"Let's move." Gokudera said, as he took a step foreword. Hibari and Yamamoto didn't say a thing. (SILENCE) Gokudera felt his body smash into a hundred pieces.

"_You guys have no inspiration."

* * *

_

**CALOGERO BASE**

"YOU HAVE FAILED." The boss said, as he looked into Angel with his dark red eyes. Angel gave no reply.

"Boss Gin, please forgive my men." Angel replied, as he bowed his head. Gin didn't even turn to look at Angel. Gin cracked his head side to side, before he yawned.

"You're boring me." Gin said, as he gritted his teeth. Angel took a step away.

"You know Angel you are very pretty." Gin said, as he got up, and took a step closer towards Angel. Angel in shock took another step back. Gin smirked, as came close to Angel's face. Angel was frightened on what his boss's intention was. Gin smiled, as he took a handful of Angel's white hair, and held it. Gin then came closer to Angel's ears. Angel's heart was thumping loudly into his ears.

"I don't accept failures, and I thought I made that clear." Gin whispered, as he let go of Angel's hair, and then kicked his in the stomach hard. Angel slammed into the wall behind him. The wall collapsed, and Angel coughed up blood. Gin looked down at Angel, and turned away, laughing.

"If you fail again, I will make sure that your throat is slit, and I'll be the one to do it." Gin spoke, as he disappeared.

"Understood, Boss." Angel replied, as he lies on the ground holding his stomach. Angel got up slowly, as he panted for air.

"It hurts." Angel thought, as he lowered his head.

"_When did I get myself into this?"

* * *

_

"You know, Gin." A voice echoed behind him. Gin turned, and saw his elder.

"What is it, Grandfather?" Gin asked.

"You should treat your family better, after all, they will sacrifice there lives for you." Gin's grandfather replied, as he looked into Gin's dark eyes.

"Do you think I care about those weaklings?" Gin spoke, as he left his grandfather behind him.

"Gin." His grandfather spoke, as Gin disappeared around the dark corner.

"The Calogero are bound to fall under your leadership." Gin's grandfather thought, as he shook his head in disappointment.

"_Our downfall is assured."

* * *

_

"We can't attack the enemy that we can't even see." Hibari spoke, as his dark eyes looked at Gokudera.

"We don't even know who these people are?" Yamamoto asked, as he lowered his head.

"We are also waiting for the rest of the family." Hibari spoke.

"HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO WAIT IN THE DARK?" Gokudera screamed, as he banged his fist into the wall. Several men rushed in to make sure things are fine. Hibari told them that everything was fine, and they left the room.

"Just until Chrome, Ryohei, and Mukoru arrive." Yamamoto said. Gokudera felt the rage erupt inside of him.

"I want to avenge you Tsuna." Gokudera thought, as he felt someone touch his shoulder. Gokudera lifted his head, and saw Hibari.

"You should think of what your family will do if anything happens to you." Hibari whispered, as he let go of Gokudera's shoulder. Gokudera felt shock, as he lowered his head.

"My family." Gokudera thought. Yamamoto, and Hibari slumped back into there seats, as there thoughts wandered.

"_How long has it been, since we saw our family?"

* * *

_

"Tamaki." Gion spoke, as he looked at Tamaki.

"I can't believe this all." Tamaki whispered. Gion and Ryosuke could tell Tamaki nothing more.

"I never had a chance to meet my father." Tamaki spoke, as a tear fell.

"We all haven't." Gion spoke. Tamaki lifted his head.

"Yeah, it's true. None of us Vongola children has had a chance to see our father's, or in some cases our mothers." Ryosuke spoke, as his eyes looked murky.

"Why?" Tamaki asked, as his hair swayed in the breeze.

"It was the incident that occurred during the year after our birth. The Vongola was attacked, and for our safety your father, the Boss gave orders before his death that all the families Children must be protected. The order was for us to no longer have records, and connections with the Vongola. Our records, and files about the Vongola, and our families were burned, so none of actually exist in the Vongola." Gion spoke.

"The way we found out was by the remaining parents, and relatives." Ryosuke spoke.

"This can't be happening, it's so terrible." Tamaki thought.

"_I know now that it is my JOB TO BRING BACK THE VONGOLA."

* * *

_

_**CHARACTER INFO:**_

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

**VONGOLA**

TAMAKI- Son to Tsuna. He is unaware that his father is a mafia boss, and is clumsy like his father. He is clueless when the underground mafia squad attacks.

_Weapon: Unknown_

HARUKA- Son to Hibari. His hair, and his looks are slightly different, but he is the exactly like his father. His attitude, as well matches his fathers. He keeps his distance from people, and hates crowds. He also carries two rods, and also in the disciplinary committee. He is the most intelligent in the group thus far.

_Weapon: Two metal rods_

GION- Son to Gokudera. He carries round shaped bombs, and unlike his father he has a patient temper, but it usually erupts around Haruka, the son of Hibari. Gion's main goal is to protect the next heir of Vongola, and become his right hand man.

_Weapon: Bombs_

RYOSUKE- Son to Ryohei. Unlike his father he is not a boxer, but more of a gun user. He carries two guns around his side. He gave up the boxing career that his father wanted him to take. He is very stubborn, but is calm around Tamaki, the son of the Tenth of Vongola.

_Weapon: Gun_

_The others are yet unknown!

* * *

_

_**CHARACTER INFO:**_

**UNDERGROUND MAFIA**

**GIN:** The leader of the Underground Mafia families. He had taken over after his grandfather, since his father was claimed to have been deceased ever since his birth. The sad reality is that the later cause of the downfall of the Underground Mafia was due to Gin himself. His abuse, and punishments, and his ultimate merciless killings brought forth much hatred from his own Family. He will later on die in the hands of one of his Family.

_Weapon: Unknown_

**ANGEL:** The white haired and grey eyed young man who is the first to appear in my story. He is said to be a mystery, since his past is shrouded within the Mafia. He is a Boss of a family, and has several large scaled Mafia families under his control. He hates people who are all romantic around him-like Andrew. He likes to be by himself, and his favorite color is red. Beside this, not much is known about him.

_Weapon: Sword

* * *

_


	7. THE WILL THAT NEVER WAVERS

**VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH **

READ: I WILL WRITE ONLY IF THERE ARE REVIEWS THAT EXPLAIN MY PROGRESS WITH THE STORY…

**SIX-THE WILL THAT NEVER WAVERS**

"Yo." A voice echoed, as two people entered the dark room. Yamamoto was the first to stand up. Gokudera was sitting with his head lowered to the ground, and wasn't paying attention. Hibari was leaning against the wall.

"Chrome, Mukoru." Yamamoto said, as he went to them.

"What's going on?" Chrome asked, as she asked quietly.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Gokudera screamed, as he slammed his fist onto the table. Chrome shook slightly. Mukoru turned his head towards Gokudera with his dark eyes.

"What's your problem, monkey boy?" Mukoru asked, as he looked at Gokudera.

"Monkey, Boy……where did you pick that up?" Gokudera thought, as he twitched. Hibari lifted his rod against Gokudera's chest. Gokudera froze, and turned his head quickly towards Hibari, and then sighed.

"That's enough." Hibari said, as he lowered his rod, and then walked towards Chrome, and Mukoru.

"What's the situation with the enemy?" Hibari asked, as he looked at Mukoru with his mysterious eyes.

"The enemy, they seem to be quieter then they use to be." Mukoru replied, as he sat down onto the couch.

"It would seem like the perfect opportunity, but it could also be a trap to lure us into it." Yamamoto spoke, as he touched his forehead.

"Let's go." Gokudera spoke, as he anxiously went towards the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Hibari spoke, as he blocked Gokudera.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY." Gokudera screamed. Hibari lifted his rods.

"If you go out this door I will have to bite you to death." Hibari spoke, as his eyes pierced through Gokudera. Gokudera gritted his teeth, as he went back to his location.

"That's more like it monkey boy." Mukoru spoke, as he smirked.

"Stop calling me that." Gokudera spoke, as he twitched.

"Knock it off both of you." Yamamoto spoke, as he got in between them both.

"_They never change."_

* * *

"I won't forgive them for what they had done." Tamaki spoke, as he gritted his fists together. His hair swayed, as his eyes pierced through his friends who bowed there heads. 

"We serve only you, Eleventh." Gion replied, as he smiled. Tamaki could feel his heart beating fast on his chest.

"I am the Eleventh." Tamaki thought, as he led his friend's foreword.

Up above a building a man with the Vongola crest looked down at the young boys with a smile in his face.

"I am proud of you my Son." The voice echoed, as the man disappeared from view.

"_You are now accepting your place."_

**

* * *

**

CALOGERO BASE 

"ATTACK." Hibari screamed, as he lifted his rods into the air, knocking two people down to the ground. Gokudera threw his bombs into the air. Yamamoto drew his swords, and closed his eyes, and then charged into the enemy. Mukoru opened his eyes at the instant killing three of the enemy at once. The Vongola men charged foreword with there full wills against there enemy.

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US." Angel screamed, as he jumped off the lever of the building. Yamamoto was the first to get impacted by the two long swords that fell towards him. Yamamoto jumped, and dodged the attack.

"NOT HALF BAD." Angel smirked, as he looked at Yamamoto. Gokudera and the rest of the family turned towards Yamamoto who was fighting a white long haired guy. As they tried to reach him they were impounded by there own opponents.

"Not going anywhere." A young boy spoke, as he lifted his wooden slab. Gokudera jumped as a white light went at him, and it came at him again from behind.

"What the hell." Gokudera thought, as he threw his bombs at the light, which had no effect.

"GOKUDERA." Hibari screamed, as he smacked two more men out of the way, but had to roll away to avoid the impact of something large. Hibari got up, and dusted his Vongola suit.

"YOUR OPPONENT IS ME." A voice echoed. Hibari turned to see two kendo sticks twirling in both hands.

"I'll KILL YOU." Hibari shouted, as he went towards the man. The man took a step back, and smiled.

"Your friend is ours." The man smirked. Hibari turned towards Chrome who was fighting.

"CHROME." Hibari thought, as he fought. A shadow approached Chrome, as it changed shape into an arrow that was heading to Chrome, but was blocked by Mukoru who was standing in front of her.

"Don' think you can get past me." Mukoru spoke, as he held his eyes which began to hurt.

"Well, I suppose I can't." the shadow spoke, as it changed shape into a women.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Ivy that's what they call me." The women spoke, as she laughed.

"You seem to be my prey, and there's no where to run." Ivy replied, as he smirked.

"Retreat." Hibari told all the remaining men, but none would budge.

"GO." Yamamoto screamed. Everyone remaining began to flee.

_**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Do you know where the base is?" Tamaki asked, as he looked down at the map. Both Gion, and Ryosuke nodded there heads. 

"Let's head over there." Tamaki spoke, as he rolled the map up, but was held down by Ryosuke.

"We can't, we don't have a fighting force, and we don't have a complete family." Ryosuke said, as he sighed.

"The rest of the family?" Tamaki asked, and then nodded his head..

"_We need everyone."_

* * *

"We need to win." Gokudera spoke, as he coughed blood onto the ground, as he tried to get up. 

"STAY DOWN." The young boy spoke, as he stepped onto Gokudera's back with open of his legs. He laughed.

"VONGOLA DIRT." The boy spoke, as he continued to laugh.

"DAMN YOU." Gokudera whispered, as he could see everyone on the ground unable to fight. Hibari had used up much of his rings, and was exhausted to the point where his eyes blurred. Yamamoto was on the ground unconscious from a large impact. Chrome was on the ground beaten up by the enemy. Mukoru was sitting slanted on the ground. They were surrounded.

"_We have lost."_

**

* * *

**

CALOGERO PRISON 

"I can't believe that this happened to us." Gokudera whispered, as he remains on the ground. Hibari remained quiet.

"Yeah." Yamamoto agreed quietly.

"I guess this is where our road ends." Mukoru spoke, as he closed his eyes.

"Is this where the road truly ends?" A voice echoed. Everyone got up with there remaining strength.

"Who is there?" Gokudera asked.

"Who else?" the voice replied, as the shadow approached.

"_BOSS."_

_**

* * *

CHARACTER INFO:**_

**THE NEXT GENERATION:**

**VONGOLA**

INFORMATION ON THE VONGOLA RINGS: They are no longer with the Tsuna's family, and are hidden for the Eleventh heir of the Vongola and his family. The rings are not available to the main family of the Vongola, which causes a lot of difficulties.

TAMAKI- Son to Tsuna. He is unaware that his father is a mafia boss, and is clumsy like his father. He is clueless when the underground mafia squad attacks.

_Weapon: Unknown_

HARUKA- Son to Hibari. His hair, and his looks are slightly different, but he is the exactly like his father. His attitude, as well matches his fathers. He keeps his distance from people, and hates crowds. He also carries two rods, and also in the disciplinary committee. He is the most intelligent in the group thus far.

_Weapon: Two metal rods_

GION- Son to Gokudera. He carries round shaped bombs, and unlike his father he has a patient temper, but it usually erupts around Haruka, the son of Hibari. Gion's main goal is to protect the next heir of Vongola, and become his right hand man.

_Weapon: Bombs_

RYOSUKE- Son to Ryohei. Unlike his father he is not a boxer, but more of a gun user. He carries two guns around his side. He gave up the boxing career that his father wanted him to take. He is very stubborn, but is calm around Tamaki, the son of the Tenth of Vongola.

_Weapon: Gun_

_The others are yet unknown!_

_**

* * *

CHARACTER INFO:**_

**UNDERGROUND MAFIA**

**GIN:** The leader of the Underground Mafia families. He had taken over after his grandfather, since his father was claimed to have been deceased ever since his birth. The sad reality is that the later cause of the downfall of the Underground Mafia was due to Gin himself. His abuse, and punishments, and his ultimate merciless killings brought forth much hatred from his own Family. He will later on die in the hands of one of his Family.

_Weapon: Unknown_

**ANGEL:** The white haired and grey eyed young man who is the first to appear in my story. He is said to be a mystery, since his past is shrouded within the Mafia. He is a Boss of a family, and has several large scaled Mafia families under his control. He hates people who are all romantic around him-like Andrew. He likes to be by himself, and his favorite color is red. Beside this, not much is known about him.

_Weapon: Sword_

**ANDREW: **The youngest of the family, and is the second to appear in my story. He is very playful, and can change personality quickly. His powers are very pure, though it is sad for such a young boy with Onmyouji powers to have sided with the darkness.

_Weapon: Spiritual _

**IVY: **The only girl in this family. Her powers are to transform, which is a illusion that she uses to eliminate her enemies without hesitation. Her stubbornness truly gets the better of her. Her ill manners and temper gets Gin angry. Her power's lie within her amulet a necklace that she wears around her neck and more will be specifies, as the story continues.

_Weapon: Ilusion_


	8. TAKE BACK THE VONGOLA

VONGOLA THE ELEVENTH

**Update: **The Last time I updated was around 2007-2008. I just recently returned to . I hope those that have been waiting patiently will be thrilled that this story is continuing from where it left off.

**TAKE BACK THE VONGOLA**

"Boss" Everyone spoke with hope in their eyes. For the first time they were reunited.

Tsuna with his gloves removed the chains that bound his family. Gokudera was crying as he fell onto Tsuna's chest. Chrome smiled as her cheeks flushed a pink color, and Hibari remained quiet. Though his silence only proved he to missed Tsuna. Tsuna gave Yamamoto a pat on the back, and Ryohei a fist on the shoulder. It was like they were kids at high school again. Tsuna laughed a little, as he helped them all up to their feet's. Chroma and Mukuro looked at one another and shook their heads. It was time for their departure of the prison. They both began to glow a purple aura as they released there illusions through the whole prison. Several men standing guard heard a commotion and came running towards the cell. They all stopped as they saw the Vongola reunited together. Several began to run to warn everyone in the prison of the break, but as they fled the ground shook. Ryohei with his fists shifted the whole ground as the ground split into two pieces. Tsuna jumped up, and with his fists released flames that slowly demolished the prison. Yamamoto took this change to absorb water that seemed to be underground and it exploded up causing a large wave to wash away men. None of the enemy was able to use their abilities to subdue them.

"Let's go." Tsuna replied, as they ran through the prison releasing prisoners. Many were part of the Vongola and were happy to see Tsuna. Some were crying as they ran beside Tsuna and his family.

"Boss! Boss" they all screamed, as they trashed the prison and it crumbled to the ground. The leader of the prison was standing on top of the ledge of the prison and smiled. His long brown hair swayed with the shaking ground from the falling prison.

"I was getting bored. I was hoping the Vongola leader would come back." He thought, as a shadow creature stood behind him.

"Master." The shadow spoke, and he nodded his head. They both would depart here, and say nothing. It was uncertain though if he sided with the enemy or with the Vongola in this fight. He and his shadow that simply only watched the fall of the prison, and also his reappearance later in the story. He is a mysterious individual and also very treacherous.

"I knew that he was alive, and it was only a matter of time." Was all the man thought, as they vanished with a fog that was rolling in.

With the fall of the prison there was news that was beginning to spread that the Vongola are coming back. The main prison that held a portion of the Vongola forces breached meant that more than half the Vongola were free. This didn't seem to concern the Underground Mafia who had now controlled more than half the world.

"Boss." Angel had made his appearance into the room where Gin was standing. Angel's eyes were in shock, as blood splatter was all over the room. There next to his feet were several of his own men.

"Why?" Angel asked, as he could feel his body shake with shock, and hate.

"Do you hate me Angel?" Gin asked, as he turned slowly. His clothes covered with blood, as he licked the blood from his fingers.

"Your men were useless to me, so they died for it. I do not condone failure." He whispered, as he shrugged. Angel took a few steps back. He didn't know how much longer he could let this go on.

"So what news is there you wanted to say?" he asked, as Angel remained silent and lifted his head slowly, as his eyes that starred with a cold expression straight at Gin.

"No news at all." He replied, and Angel left the room in a hurry. As he closed the door behind him he leaned against it, and put his hand onto his face and wept. His men were getting killed for Gin's amusement.

"My good friends." He whimpered, as he straightened his back up and began walking away. Guards that were standing watch saluted as he passed.

"What type of world did Gin really want to create?"

**LOCATION: ITALY**

Tsuna took his family from the prison back towards Japan. They were able to find friends along their journey. An old friend from the Kito family was standing by the mansion in Italy waiting for him.

"Arashi" Tsuna whispered under his breathe. The young girl he saw had grown up now. Her hair was much longer, and she was now a woman. The last time they had met in person was a few years back when she was being wed to a young man who had just finished school and was working in law. With great disagreement from her family she still ended up marrying him. She was happy though as her face lit up when she saw them approaching. She waved.

"ARASHI!" Tsuna screamed, as they both hugged each other. Like old friends reuniting after a long absence of seeing one another. She kissed him on the cheeks, and he laughed.

"It has been too long." She cried, as she wiped her tears. His long disappearance has left many mafia families in utter chaos. He knew that because of this he had many challenges to face.

"I was hoping you would be here a bit later, since the preparations are not complete." She walked with them into the mansion. Several armed men bowed, and walked with them.

"I know what my absence has created. I wish I could have been here to fix it all before it came to this." Tsuna spoke in a low voice, and everyone in his family knew what he meant. Life right now was tough for anyone that was associated with the Vongola in any way. Many were being hunted to extermination, and families have been wiped out due to this. Tsuna clinched his fist, and Arashi eyed this and put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't put this all on your shoulder alone Tsuna. We all are here for you, and will stand by your side forever." She smiled, and Tsuna felt a bit relief. Gokudera and Yamamoto were talking to one another, as Tsuna saw an iron door he had never seen before. It had the Vongola crest on it. Arashi took a few steps back and nodded. It was a gift from the 9th of Vongola that was given to Arashi in need of great of crisis. Tsuna touched the iron door, as he could feel the curves that shaped the Vongola crest. Like his gloves the crest was the exact replica.

"9th." Tsuna said, as his gloves glowed with his dying will flame. He punched the iron door, and the door shook slowly. It moved as the air in the room shifted, and the door unlocked with a large creak. Tsuna could not see anything as dust form the room began to cover the scene. On the stool was a larger stand that held a large cape. The cape had the Vongola crest on it. Tsuna's eyes widened, as he took steps closer to it. As his hands touched the cape he knew.

"It was Vongola the 1st's cape." He whispered, and everyone in his family looked up right away to look at it. There was something more to right by it, and it was a large box that had a lock. Tsuna touched it and it opened. He looked at his family who seemed uncertain on what it was. Inside were eight rings. Usually a family consisted of only seven people, but with Tsuna's unusual circumstance he had eight. Tsuna saw a note shoved in the side, and knew it was the 9th's writing.

"_In dire crisis use the rings of retribution to take back what is lost. These rings are powerful, thus use them wisely. If worst comes to worst call for the beasts hidden deep within, and there they will be standing beside you. Each representing a fragment of what was lost in every battle since the first Vongola boss arose. For the future of Vongola I leave to you 10__th__. _

– _Ninth of Vongola"_

Tsuna smiled, and knew his grandfather was still there strong even after his passing. Tsuna picked up the ring in the center surrounded by the eight rings, and his fellow family did the same. With this ring the tide of the war might just be in favor to the Vongola.

"For the Future of Vongola."


End file.
